Critical to the proper operation of an electronics system is for the electrical power cord that supplies power to remain connected to the electronics housing. Inadvertent disconnection from the electronics housing can cause system failure. For storage systems, the loss of power can result in data loss and downtime. Notwithstanding, many power cords do not have built-in retention features. Previous efforts to devise a power cord retention mechanism have used a clip or a flange with features designed to grasp and hold a specific style of power cord.
Power cords, however, are generally available in a variety of styles, often determined by the “overmold” of the power cord. The overmold is a transitional plastic or rubber region located between the cord and the receptacle end of the power cord. The use of the overmold is for embedding the wire connections and for providing strain-relief. Because no industry standard governs the size or shape of the overmold, different vendors have produced a variety of differently shaped and sized overmolds. Consequently, a power cord retention mechanism designed for one style of power cord may be inadequate or of no use for another style of power cord.